Purrrvious Years of Missing Mew
by PepsiColaHS
Summary: Nepeta went missing over two years ago. Now she shows up on Karkat's doorstep like it's normal. How in the world will this end?


Purrevious Years of Missing Mew

Holy fuck. It was like hugging a fuzzy kitten. I couldn't let go no mater how hard I tried. I finally had Nepeta Leijon in my arms. Nepeta fucking Leijon. Holy shit.

"Karkitty? Are you going to let me go?" She asked innocently. Her face was previously buried in the crook of my neck and she was crying. I was to. We all thought Nepeta was dead.

"Not yet," I mummbled. Nepeta had been missing for almost two years and suddenly here she is on my door step with some fucking flowers and a lameass apology. She nodded on me and held me again. More for me than for herself I assumed.

I finally pulled away and looked at her. She looked kinda like she used to. Her hair was more pale than it was two years ago, almost white. Pale skin had scuffs of dirt and mud with the same green hoodie that she finally fucking grew into. Well, mostly grew into, it still went a little bit past her goddamn hands. Nepeta's black tee shirt was a belly shirt now too. It showed of her pale stomach and her pants a light grey. Like the day she went missing, giving a cat like grin.

She had her hood with the blue cat ears sewn on up because of the rain. I pulled her inside. She looked at me couriously with olive colored eyes that used to shine so brightly. That brightness has been dulled over the two years. As far as we knew two years ago, Nepeta's parents go into a huge fight and she just ran. We couldn't find her anywhere.

As time went on however, it became too clear... She had no intention of being found. Now here she was. In my house and I was showering her in hugs and small 'I missed you's. She was hugging me back and running her finger through my black hair in an attepmt to comfort me. She was finally back.

_She's really here, _I thought, trying to desprately hold back the oncoming tears. _Holy shit._

"Karkat?" She asked, "Did you miss me? Like a lot?"

I nodded, not trusting myself enough to speak. My tears were streaming down my face and onto her filthy jacket.

She gave a light giggle, "I missed you too, Karkitty. I mean two years is furry long time. I just wanted you to meow that I was okay. My story isn't the best anymur, not furry happy. I missed you and evfurrone else," she wraped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, "I love all of you guys furry much."

I sniffed into the jacket, inhaling a scent that was purely Nepeta. Her everything into one smell. Her sweetness and her happiness and her fun and bubbly personality put into one fucking smell and it made my head spin. The feeling of the knots in my stomach and my heart gave a pleasnt flutter in my chest. She was simply to perfect.

"Where have you _been?_" I asked, pulling away but still holding her shoulders.

"In the woods," She stated simply, as if it were fucking _normal_ to live in the woods for two years.

I could only stare at her. My heart was chocking me as it rang in my ears and my head. It hurt to look at her and to see her happy to be... _alone. _I remembered what she told me when we first met. The first conversation we had together...

_"Hi! How are mew?" I looked over at this girl who was talking to me. She was super short and had blond hair with pig tails and a green summer dress with blue paw prints going up the side. She walked over to me with her annoying green flip flops._

_ "Go away," I answered her simply. Who needs other people anyway? They always left anyway._

_ "But why?" I looked at her courious gaze, "You were by youself. Don't mew want some compurney?" I hated those puns. With a firey passoin that rose from the depths of hell._

_ "No," I hissed at her distainfully, "I want to be alone." Nobody can hurt me that way..._

_ "Nobody ever truely wants to be alone," She said, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I blushed. No one had ever done something so caring for me._

_ "I do," I mummbled just for the sake of arguement. She laughed, rising from her seat. She leaned down and kissed my forehead then ruffled my black hair. _

_ "Purrrhaps you need a friend? I'd be your friend," She offered me with a soft gaze. My eyes began to water._

_ "Oh Karkat," She said with a pityful look. She wraped her short arms around me and I cried on her shoulder for a short while. That was our friendship. Then we ment more people and we became a little group of twelve._

_ Then Nepeta went missing_, I thought looking at her with pity.

"Why the fuck did you leave? We fucking needed you Nep. You just- You fucking left us," I said, eyes watering all over again, "There were only five princesses."

We let out a sad laugh. She stared at me a while. Her eyes looking over my face. She was the only one who knew about my red eyes. The red eyes I'd hated since the day she left to now.

"You know why, Kitty," She left out the 'Kar' part of my name. I knew she was serious.

"We missed you so much," I said, letting her go, "Our sleepovers were so dull and then we used to have them and call them pity parties because we ended up crying about you all the time."

She hugged me again. I let her but I didn't hug her back. She was gonna leave again and I couldn't stop her, "I came back for mew."

"What?" I croaked. She pulled away from me and smiled at my confusion.

"Efurthing I did. I came back for _this_," She gestured to all of me.

"For me? What about Eridan?" She let out a lud laugh.

"I don't like Ampurrra that way," She waved her index finger at me.

"Then why did you-" She placed a small kiss on my lips. I didn't move and I sure as hell didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to do.

"Because I love you Karkitty," She laughed a little bit, "It's hard to love someone who dosen't love mew back."

I was shocked. I had always had a feeling Nep liked me and I knew I liked her but this was all sorts of backwards! I was suposed to be the one to confess first! That's how the fucking movies go and I'd be danmmed if it was backwards.

"Back up!" I put my hands up and she looked a little confused, "That never happed yet."

She blushed and looked down sadly. I cuped her face in my hands and kissed her gentally. She gladly returned the kiss and I smiled into it. I loved the comfort it brought.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as she hugged me.

"I love you too," She said to me.

"You need a bath."

"Way to ruin the purrrrrfect moment Kitty."

"Sometimes the truth hurts, Catnip." She laughed and I did too. Guess theres no one to miss anymore.


End file.
